FNIA Lemon 2 Mangle
by Scullcrusher99
Summary: Hot and Sexy Mangle lemon Also please comment on which FNIA babe i should make next right no i'm in the middle of a special one for FNIA foxy who is one of my favorite two FNIA gals my most favorite will always by my waifu Mangle but im making my best fanfiction yet so anyway like it and enjoy i worked hard on this one


**FNIA Mangle Lemon OneShot**

 **Mangle blushes deeply as she slowly walked over and sat in my lap only to suddenly jump up and yelps as she felt my hardened member press up against her ass. I smirked and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down into my lap making her squeak as I firmly held her around her waist as I nuzzled her neck which made her let out a small purr. I then nibbled on her neck as I took my hand and gave her big ass a nice squeeze, which made her squirm as her faced turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment I then whispered in her ear as I continued to tease her. "Mangle so tell me you wanna have some fun?"**

 **She blushes as she slowly nods her head while she fails from hiding the deep blush on her face. "Good now get on your knees as you need to help me with some pent up stress but you wouldn't mind that would you?"**

 **I say to her as she squeaks as she realizes what I'm wanting her to do she gets of my lap and falls to her knees as she looks away in embarrassment I smile and grab her chin and make her look at me. I bend over and give her a deep and passionate kiss which at first she tries to withdraw from it in embarrassment only to hesitantly kiss back. I go from kissing her to wrestling tongues with her as she finally to my pleasure starts to get into the mood I then pull away from the kiss as she just sits there with a dreamy look on her face. While she's still dazed from me making out with her**

 **I unzipped my pants and pulling out my now fully erect member that made mangle yelp as she felt something big and hot land on her head only to look at my dick and starts to drool a little. "Oh…oh my god your cock it…it's huge I...I don't think that would be able to fit in my…oh god." Said mangle as she stutters as she admired my 15 inch long, and 2½ in wide dick that was slightly hard.**

 **I let out a small groan as Mangle tried to wrap her soft hand around my member which made her smirk as she felt my cock throb in her hand as she slowly rubbed my dick up and down .**

 **Soon she saw my cock produce some pre and she gave it a testing lick which made my groan at the amazing feeling of her burning hot tongue on my member. Seeing my reaction she continued to lick my member until I begged Mangle to stop the teasing. Seeing this Mangle stopped with the slow teasing licks and finally stuck the head of my member in her mouth. I groaned in both pain and pleasure from the feeling of her moist, and burning hot mouth around my sensitive member.**

 **I grabbed her head and shoved about 6 inches of my aching member into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged a little but soon saw what I wanted and relaxed and started to bob her head up and down which made me moan out load as I felt her burning hot tongue wrapping around my cock while she bobbed which was making me quickly reach the point of my climax.** _ **"If this isn't heaven I don't know what is"**_ **I thought to myself. I rubbed her ears lovingly which seemed to encourage her to make me finish as she forced herself to take all of my cock down her throat which made her gag and tear up but she pushed herself to try and make me release. I tried to hold in my climax but couldn't hold it because of the immense pleasure I was receiving from Mangle's burning hot mouth and tight throat I firmly grabbed her head and kept my dick fully down her throat as I came.**

 **Mangle was barely able to keep all of my semen without spilling any which caused her stomach to have a slight bulge to it. "Mmm tasty" Mangle said as she licked my cock clean which caused it to harden again which made her gulp nervously as I had a lustful and mischievous grin on my face.**

" **Oh Mangle you didn't think we were done here, as much as I loved that BJ you gave me I still need to taste you." I said in a low seductive purr as I layed Mangle down who tried to cover her privates in embarrassment.**

" **Oh Mangle don't go shy on me now the funs just beginning" I said with a devilish grin.**

 **I forced Mangles hands out of the way as I ripped off her panties and threw them across the other side of the office as I dove into her juicy cunt which made her scream in pleasure as I dove my tongue deep into her depths exploring every inch of it. Mangle whole body jolted as my tongue found her G-spot, I continued to tease and explore that area as a Mangle wrapped her legs around my head. Mangle finally let out another scream of pleasure as she climaxed and released her juices all over my face which I quickly wiped it off and stared at Mangle with a predatory glare. I brought the tip of my member to Mangles entrance I looked and saw she was scared, I saw this and leaned down and whispered in her ear "its ok it will only hurt for a moment."**

 **I then plunged my member deep into her depths which made me clench my teeth from the extreme pain and pleasure from Mangles hot and moist cunt and SHE WAS EXTREMELY TIGHT. A bit of oil trickled out of her pussy as I held still her until she was ready to continue. She nodded for me to continue as I slowly brought my dick out until only the tip was still inside her, then I thrusted my whole length back into her which made us both moan in pleasure as her cunt seemed to get even hotter in the process. I continued to plunge in and out of Mangle as we both moaned in pleasure. "O…oh yes f…fuck me harder you beast" Mangle panted in between her loud moans of pleasure.**

" **Hehe you love the feeling if my big cock in your slutty little pussy don't you my little slutty vixen?**

" **Yes" said Mangle softly so I wouldn't hear.**

 **I stopped thrusting and stared at her while just rubbing my tip at the entrance of her dripping moist cunt and said "What was that Mangle plz repeat that I didn't quite hear you."**

" **Y…Yes I love the feeling of your big juicy tasty dick fucking my little slutty pussy know plz stop teasing me, you can fuck me however much you want and whenever you want I'm yours just please don't stop." I yelled Mangle with the brightest blush I've ever seen though it just made me happy knowing I finally broke her and now her reward. My member plunged deeply back into her pussy as we continued to fuck for about a good hour and even though I would love for it to never end I was reaching my limit so I reached and took one of her nipples in my mouth biting and sucking on it while I played with the other one. Mangle was a moaning mess as I felt her vaginal walls tighten around my member as she came, which finally pushed me over the edge as I released into her. I then pulled out as we both recovered from our intense climaxes as I held her close as we soon fell asleep. I later woke up to a pleasurable feeling coming from my groin as I see Mangle sucking and licking my dick and balls. I smiled as her face became very red as she soon realized I was awake and watching her which made her yelp as she stuttered trying to explain why she was doing that. I just put my lips to hers which made her tense for a second before she melted into it as I flipped her so I was on top and made out with her until we were both out of breath. I saw my cock was currently still hard and I couldn't help but stare at mangles plump ass. I then had mangle get on her hands and knees as I positioned my dick instead of at her entrance, but at her ass hole which made her yelp in fear. Though before she could get out from under me I pinned her down and playfully bit her ear and said "Now calm down trust me you'll like this it may sting a little like before but trust me on this."**

 **Once she calmed down I repositioned myself at her but hole's entrance and plunged my dick in in one go which made Mangle scream in pain as she teared up. I groaned at the vice like grip her ass had on my dick and it made it quite difficult to move in and out but soon she loosened up enough for us to get a steady rhythm. Mangle moaned at the strange but pleasurable feeling of me fucking her ass though I was gonna cum soon so I used my index finger and thumb and played with her clit which made her cum quickly and with her already tight ass suddenly squeezing my cock in a death grip caused me to release. After we both came I slowly pulled my dick out with a slick wet pop as I held her close to me as we once again fell into a deep slumber. I was awoken later by the manager saying it was noon and Mangle was gonna perform in an hour so I needed to get going so she could get ready. I quickly grabbed my clothes my shirt with a big rip in it but it wasn't to revealing. I gave Mangle quick peck on the lips before I went home and slept so I'd be ready for my next ni** **ght.**


End file.
